Sweet, Sugary Goodness
by Hime-chan17
Summary: Akaya takes Marui on an adventure to find his candy home! Slight MaruiXAkaya. Rating is probably more of a K


**Sweet, Sugary Goodness!**

**Summary:** Akaya takes Marui on an adventure to find his candy home!! Slight MaruiXAkaya

**Rating: K - T-ish**

**Disclaimer: **I (still) don't own Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to **scarlet white cross **because she thought an Akaya and Marui story would be cute :) I was going to add this as a chapter for my Akaya story, but I thought it would be cooler by itself. Hope you enjoy it!

Woot! I've never really written anything that's just Akaya and Marui…So has everyone seen Niou and Yagyuu's pimp outfits from Dream Live 5th? Those were crazy!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

--

"Marui-sempai! Marui, Marui, Marui, Marui, Marui!! Guess what?!" Akaya screamed jumping up and down in front of Marui who was just trying to alphabetize his gum wrapper collection.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy? Now what comes after Spearmint…?"

"I'm going to go on an adventure!!"

Marui looked up at Akaya; he was slightly interested now.

"What kind of an adventure?"

"I'm going to find my real home that Niou said I came from!!"

"Really? And what kinda world is that? One with unicorns and happiness?" Marui asked sarcastically smiling to himself.

"How did you know?! It's a magical world of candy, and unicorns, and rainbows!! Its very beautiful this time of year when the sugar sun toasts up the marshmallow pillows on the trees for the magical little children to come and pick them off to dip them in the chocolate fudge river before sandwiching the chocolaty marshmallow madness between two fresh pieces of graham cracker tree bark and proceed to eat their sweet concoctions of mystic and wonder!!"

Marui just stared. Did he hear him right? This world of Akaya's…it was crazy, made no sense, it was madness even…and Marui liked the sound of it.

"So, Akaya…will you be needing anyone to accompany you on this adventure?"

"That would be great Marui!! Now I won't be lonely!!" Akaya squealed. "Now who should I take with me?…hmmm…not Sanada…"

"Take me you idiot! I mean please allow me to come with you…precious…"

"Les Gasp! That's perfect! Let's go!" Akaya said grabbing Marui's hand and led him out of the school grounds and to a place far away in a forest.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and Marui was getting cranky since he missed his cake snack time.

"Akaya, do you even know where we're going?" Marui groaned.

"Of course I do!" he said holding up a crumpled piece of paper. "Niou gave me directions!"

"Let me see those!" Marui demanded snatching the paper out of Akaya's hands.

"Akaya…"

"Yes?"

"This isn't a map or directions to where you think we're going…"

"Huh? Than what is it?"

"Stupid Niou gave you directions that led us in a big, 5 hour long circle! Look! We're back at school!" Marui yelled pointing at the tennis team's clubhouse.

"Oh…" Akaya said sadly, casting his eyes down. "Then I guess that means no magic and candy and unicorns filled with happiness?"

"No…Sorry…"

Akaya sat on the ground.

"But…" Akaya stared at Marui with huge tears starting to form. Marui could stand to see Akaya like that. He to where his bag had been before he left, rummaged inside, and came back quickly with something behind his back.

"Here Akaya," Marui said as he handed Akaya a giant Milky Way bar.

A huge grin spread across Akaya's face as he reached up to take the candy. He opened it, and eagerly began to bit off pieces of it. Marui sat down next to him with his head in his palm looking at Akaya eat the giant candy bar he had been saving for later. But he decided seeing Akaya happy again was worth it.

Akaya soon finished his candy and yawned. He sighed and rested his head on Marui's shoulder.

"Today was fun wasn't it Marui?"

"Yeah…to bad there wasn't any real candy world though," Marui agreed looking up at the clouds.

"But that's okay! Today was a good day!"

"Why is that?" Marui questioned looking down at Akaya leaning on his shoulder.

"'cause you're all the magic and sweet, sugary goodness I need, Marui-sempai," Akaya said with a huge grin on his face.

Marui ruffled Akaya's hair with his hand, and smiled. He couldn't have agreed more.

--

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little story! I really don't know how to spell graham-cracker…I always thought there was an 'h' in it somewhere, but since it's 2am, I'm not going to my pantry to look. XD Reviews are nice. Haha.


End file.
